Easter Event 2014
It's Easter time again in the Commons! The Commons Party Planning Committee is sponsoring an egg hunt for everyone to partake in! In addition, we've added a couple of new quest-lines this year involving an Easter feast (with Iron Chef Elza) and some rune crafting (with Negdry, the Blacksmith's apprentice). Keep checking back every day, as some of those quests and more will unlock every day leading up to Easter! Happy whacking! If you have difficulties playing in the Easter Egg Hunt area, refresh your game and it should start working again without interfering with the Hunt-related Mission you're working on. If refresh alone doesn't work, clear your browser cache. Event Missions 6 2 10 Progress Points |name3=Dye Collection Station |type3=child |desc3=Gather Dye Buckets and Invite your friends to help the Commons Party Planning Committee member with deep red hair mix the dyes for the eggs to be hidden for the Easter Egg Hunt! |task3=Find 10 Dye Buckets |reward3=50 6 2 10 Progress Points |name4=Wax Station |type4=child |desc4=Gather Egg Wax and Invite your friends to help the Commons Party Planning Committee member with Egg Hat for the Easter Egg Hunt! |task4=Find 10 Egg Wax |reward4=50 6 2 10 Progress Points }} *Note: At the stations it will initially take 10 collectible items to complete 1 item at that station. Adding more friends reduces this ratio. Special Event Missions 2 Points (See Below) |name2=Point Rewards |type2=child |desc2=You get different amounts of progress points depending on how many eggs you finish the Easter Egg Hunt with... 20 = 20 points, 19-18 = 19 points, 17-16 = 18 points, 15-14 = 17 points, 13-12 = 16 points, 11-10 = 15 points, 9-8 = 14 points, 7-6 = 13 points, 5-4 = 12 points, 3-2 = 11 points, 1 = 10 points |task2= |reward2= |name3=Setting Up the Hunt |type3=main |desc3=The Party Planning Committee needs your help setting up the next Easter Egg Hunt! Hide 20 eggs in the Easter Egg Hunt area. Talk to Harold in the Commons for transport to the Easter Egg Hunt area - he's the one dressed like an Easter Bunny! |task3=Hide 20 Easter Eggs: 2 by Rocks, 3 in Plants 3 in Shrubs, 4 in Crates, 4 in Barrels |reward3=20x level 2 20 Progress Points |name4=Monster Infestation |type4=main |desc4=There are monsters infesting the Easter Egg Hunt area! Whack away 20 of them so the kids can have their hunt. Talk to Harold in the Commons for transport to the Easter Egg Hunt area - he's the one dressed like an Easter Bunny! |task4=Whack 20 monsters |reward4=20x level 2 20 Progress Points |name5=Easter Reeds |type5=main |desc5=Heather in the Commons needs you to collect Reeds to her basket weaving class, so the kids can all have Easter Baskets! Find 20 Reeds in bushes throughout the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 Basket Reeds |reward5=20x level 2 20 Progress Points |name6=Easter Flowers |type6=main |desc6=Michelle in the Commons needs you to collect Flowers for Easter arrangements. Find 20 Easter Flowers in bushes throughout the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task6=Find 20 Easter Flowers |reward6=20x level 2 20 Progress Points }} Note: These Special Event Missions are repeatable every 20 hours. ※: Unlike normal repeatable quests, the Easter Egg Hunt can be repeated every 8 hours Negdry's Missions 2 20 Progress Points |name9=Orange vs Purple |type9=main |desc9=Negdry the Apprentice would like to try his hand at Rune Crafting. He's willing to make a rune for him if you help him find some rune dust. Find Orange and Purple rune dust in bushes throughout the world. |task9=Find 20 Coarse Purple Gravel Find 20 Coarse Orange Gravel |reward9=20x Level 2 20 Progress Points |name10=White vs Black |type10=main |desc10=Negdry the Apprentice would like to try his hand at Rune Crafting. He's willing to make a rune for him if you help him find some rune dust. Find White and Black rune dust in bushes throughout the world. |task10=Find 20 Coarse White Gravel Find 20 Coarse Black Gravel |reward10=20x Level 2 20 Progress Points} 40x Level Easter Rune }} Chef Elza's Mission 2 20 Progress Points |name12=Some Easter Vegetables |type12=Main |desc12=Elza the Chef would like to prepare an Easter Feast for all the citizens of the Commons. Find her Easter Carrots in bushes throughout the world. |task12=Find 30 Carrots Return to Elza |reward12=20x level 2 20 Progress Points |name13=An Easter Dessert |type13=Main |desc13=Elza the Chef would like to prepare an Easter Feast for all the citizens of the Commons. Find her Easter Desserts in bushes throughout the world. |task13=Find 35 Easter Desserts Return to Elza |reward13=20x level 2 20 Progress Points |name14=The Easter Feast |type14=Main |desc14=Elza's feast is finally ready! Partake in the delicious meal that you helped prepare! |task14=Eat the delicious feast |reward14=40x level 10 100 Progress Points Achievement: Easter Feasting }} Easter Egg Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Egg Shell Planter |desc2=Come with a free sprout! Wow! |cost2=20 |name3=Egg Wreath |desc3=Hang this on your wall! |cost3=20 |name4=Tulips |desc4=Lovely Easter Tulips |cost4=20 |name5=Easter Potato Head |desc5=His arms come right off! |cost5=20 |name6=Easter Cookies |desc6=They're BIG cookies! Calorie information not included. |cost6=20 }} Gear |name2=Carrot Cape |desc2=Not as delicious as Carrot Cake! |cost2=20 |name3=Easter Egg Glasses |desc3=Egg Couture! |cost3=20 |name4=Carrot Sword |desc4=The sword of Beta Carotene |cost4=20 |name5=Easter Chick Hat |desc5=Chicks dig this hat. |cost5=20 |name6=Easter Chocolate Hat |desc6=Thankfully it's hollow in the middle. |cost6=20 }} Easter Egg Hunt Boosts |name2=Floating Balloons |desc2=Distract the other hunters with these colorful Balloons. Used automatically every time you start a new hunt. Stacks with the Escaping Bunny Distraction. |cost2=30 |name3=Fast Search |desc3=Search for eggs during the Easter Egg Hunt much faster than normal. Automatically activates in every Hunt after you purchase it. |cost3=40 |name4=River Barrel Bridge |desc4=Unlocks a new "bridge" that you can use to cross a different part of the river during the Easter Egg Hunt, reducing your travel time! Lasts forever! |cost4=15 |name5=Escaping Bunny |desc5=Distract the other hunters with this escaping Bunny. He's sooooo cute! Used automatically every time you start a new hunt. Stacks with the Floating Balloons Distraction. |cost5=30 }} Easter Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get an Easter Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=30 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Greedy! To win a perfect score and you are having difficulties make sure to: *Enable all Easter Egg Hunt Boosts. *Start in the middle and work your way around. Leave the corners till last. *Enable all your Speed Trinkets. *Remove your companion if you are finding they are getting in your way. Users have report some success with this. *Have "Auto-run" enabled under your options. Click in front of the object you want to whack and then while running to the position click on the whackable item. Event Participation Prizes Easter Weekend Pack A limited time offer to purchase a package deal was released 28 March 2013. For 150 you will get the rare . Category:Events